1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a 3-dimensional tracking system for tracking a 3-dimensional location of a surgical instrument by using a camera, and a localization sensing method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The increase of computing ability of computers and the development of hardware technologies such as improved camera performance lead to the development of computer vision technology. The computer vision technology may be applied to medical simulation to provide surgeons with efficient and safe medical training and to allow surgeons to be trained in preparation to surgical operations or various medical practices. Recently, minimal invasive surgeries are used more and more in order to shorten the operating time and the recovery time of a patient who has received a laparoscopic surgery. The minimal invasive surgeries use the computer vision technology. In the related art, an encoder or magnetic sensor is used to estimate a location, which increases costs of constructing the system and makes the configuration of the system complicated.